


Cardioid

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our feelings, drawing a cardioid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardioid

For the longest time, Yuuta thought it wasn’t anything special. He was protective over Shun, sure. He was attentive of him, too. It wasn’t anything different to what he felt towards his brother. But Yuuki’s touches never made him crave for more. Neither did Yuuki’s smiles (as rare as it is) ever made his heart skip a beat. Yuuta paid it no heed at first; simply playing it off as oddities he was unused to. It was childish to think about too much, even more to fuss over it.

It carried on for years.

The way Shun fiddles with the hem of his blazer shouldn’t make him blush. Neither should the way he calls his name (soft, gentle,  _affectionate)._  But it does.

Somehow, the loud screams and laughter from his friends sounded muted, faraway. To his ears, only Shun’s quiet breathing were crisp and clear. Soothing, rhythmic…

“Yuuta-kun?”

And again, the sound of his voice made his chest quell. It’s definitely different from brotherly love, isn’t it?

“Hm?” Yuuta hoped he sounded calmer than he felt.

“Nothing… I just suddenly remember that time in kindergarten. You know, when I thought you snapped your thumb?” Shun said with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah…” Yuuta said, his hand inching closer to take Shun’s.

Feeling his pulse on the pad of his thumb, Yuuta closed his eyes, taking in each beat.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ In tandem, their hearts beat in sync.

_Ah… is this what they call love…?_

“I’m glad it wasn’t really snapped, though.” Yuuta interlaced their fingers together, and slowly, ever so lightly, brought them to his lips. “Or I wouldn’t be able to do this.”


End file.
